deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hernán Cortés
Hernán Cortés de Monroy y Pizarro Altamirano was a Spanish conquistador in the 16th century who commanded the Spanish army that destroyed the Aztec Empire of Mexico. His conquests were a key part of Spain's colonisation of the Americas. Cortés was born in 1485 in Medellin, Spain to an upper class family. While his parents intended for him to study law, Cortés had plans of his own. When Cortés was sixteen, news of Christopher Columbus's discoveries in the New World were spreading throughout Spain, and the ambitious Cortés made plains to sail there himself. He reached the New World in 1504 and registered as a citizen. Two years later, he participated in the conquest of Hispaniola, for which he was rewarded with a large land grant and several native slaves. He continued to participate in similar conquests, gradually expanding his influence and power in the colonies. In 1518, the Governor of Cuba, Diego Velázquez de Cuéllar, gave Cortés command of an expedition to explore Mexico and prepare it for eventual colonization. Cortés and Velézquez's relationship was strained at the time, and Velázquez decided to revoke his charter. Cortés ignored the orders and proceeded with the plans for the expedition anyway. Upon arriving in Mexico, Cortés claimed the land for Spain. In the years that followed, Cortés secured that claim by completely conquering the native Aztecs, which was possible by both his far superior technology and his alliances with the Aztecs' native enemies. Cortés was appointed governor of New Spain as a reward for his efforts. Cortés continued to lead expeditions and conquests, both in the New World and back in Europe. However, these numerous voyages left him heavily in debt. He made a claim on the Spanish royal treasury, and three years passed before his request was successfully processed. He died of illness shortly afterwards. Battle vs. Vlad the Impaler (by Lachlan Blake) Cortes: Vlad: Vlad and five of his bodyguards had arrived in a tavern on a small Island off the coast of Spain. This island was small but important, housing many assassins and thieves that could be hired for their services, which was what Vlad needed them for, there was a prince that he needed removed and the assassin he was looking for was apparently the greatest alive. “Your highness, the man we seek is sitting in the corner, shall we greet him?” said one of the bodyguards. Vlad turned and looked at the guard with a strange expression. “Well, what do you think?” he said. “Excuse me your highness?” “What do you THINK?” “I think you should decide sir” the bodyguard said quietly. The group approached the assassin’s table and Vlad sat. “Are you the Spanish assassin I seek?” “Yes, but my services have already been purchased by another Spanish man, he needs me in the New World” Said the assassin. “Who is he?” “I think I’ve already given too much away, friend” Vlad stormed out of the tavern. He would have the assassin killed, but first he was going to kill the man who had somehow hired a killing before he had. There was only one Spanish man he knew that would be here, Cortes. A few weeks later Hernan was taking a coach ride with five veteran conquistadors he had allowed to come back to Spain. “It is so nice to be back home is it not my friends?” Said Cortes. “Yes sir, it is much better than those hellish jungles” Said a conquistor. The coach suddenly stopped. “What is this, driver?” said Cortes. Suddenly, a cannon ball shot through the door, leaving a massive hole in the coach and the conquistador on the other side of the coach, he was grasping at the organs and ribs the were visible through the gaping hole in his abdomen. The conquistadors exited the coach after pushing the corpse out onto the ground; the horses were lying dead with crossbow bolts in their heads. The Spanish men stood behind the coach and one was ordered to look around the side. The man peered around the corner; there was Vlad the impaler and his guards, standing across the path in the forest. “THINK YOU’RE BETTER THAN ME?” yelled Vlad. A conquistador pulled out his arquebus and lay down to look underneath the coach, firing a shot into the group of Wallachians, the lead ball hit one of the guards in the head, making him fly backwards into the bushes. Vlad ordered the guards to charge, and so did Cortes, the two groups clashing in the middle of the road. Cortes and Vlad stood back, watching the guards and conquistadors fight. A Spanish longsword cut through the chainmail of a guard, slicing off his arm. A bodyguard stabbed a conquistador in the face, but couldn’t pull the sword out, and was smashed on the head by a poleaxe. The last bodyguard was holding a halberd and swung it, puncturing a conquistador’s armour and his lungs, leaving the final conquistador to run, but a bolt flew into his head, Cortes had shot into the fight, killing Vlad’s final soldier. Vlad took his sword and shield and ran into the two conquistadors, laughing hysterically as he did so, stabbing the first conquistador and swinging his shield into Cortes, who was trying to reload his bow. Vlad had to stop to pull the sword out of the Spanish man’s body, and Cortes took the chance to smash him over the back with his buckler. Hernan stumbled and ran to the coach and frantically tried to find his arquebus, but Vlad was not far behind, holding his crossbow, he shot Hernan in the leg, making the man scream in pain, Vlad turned the conquistador leader over, pulling out his kilij. “It is time you die, Cortes” The sword flew down towards Cortes, Vlad intended to cut the man’s chest open, but the Spanish armour stopped the sword. Cortes took the chance and kicked Vlad over onto the ground, where his unprotected leg was punctured by the cannon victims jagged ribs. Vlad screamed in agony and tried to get up, but the rib was stuck in his leg, then he saw Cortes appear from the coach with his gun. Without a word he shot the dark prince, and then began the walk down the road to the nearest village. Expert's Opinion Cortes won because of his more effective armor and his true battlefield experience against a determined foe. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Musketeers of the Guard (by So-Pro Warrior) Musketeer: Hernan Cortes'': '' After the conquest of The Aztecs Hernan Cortes plans to conquer much of the known world and first attacks France. The French Musketeers are called to take care of Cortes before the invasion can begin and so 5 of the best Musketeers are sent out. At Hernan Cortes's camp Cortes and his Lieutenant are planning the invasion with 3 conquistadors on guard. The 5 musketeers see the camp and take positions to attack the camp with all off them taking out their Flintlock Muskets and taking aim. Before the conquistadors knew what hit them a musketeer fires his Musket striking and killing a conquistador. Hernan and his men hear this and go to where the shot was heard and see the Musketeers. One musketeer tries to move up but a conquistador takes aim with his Arquebus and fires killing the musketeer. The Musketeers move forward firing when they can with the conquistadors and Hernan firing back. Hernan gets the idea and orders his Lieutenant to prepare to fire their cannon the lead musketeer sees this and takes out a grenade and lights it but right as he tosses it the cannon is loaded and fired putting a hole in a musketeer with the grenade landing right under the cannon and blowing up killing the Lieutenant but Hernan had seen the grenade and was able to get out of the main explosion. The Musketeers attach bayonets and charge in and so Hernan orders his men to take out their swords and attack. A musketeer takes out his Wheellock pistol and fires knocking a conquistador to the ground and the Musketeer quickly moves in and bayonets him Hernan pulls out his Pistol Crossbow takes aim at the head of a musketeer and fires striking right on the forehead. A musketeer takes out his Rapier and engages a conquistador in combat with him twisting it through the sword and stabbing him right through the neck. Hernan takes out his Espada Ropera and charges in catching the musketeer off guard and decaptitates him the Musketeer leader sees this yells in anger and charges at Cortes ready to engage in combat. The two dual with each other striking each others armor but to no avail of penetrating it, so Hernan tries to strike the head but the musketeer sees this and blocks the strike. Hernan tries with all of his might to bring the sword down but the musketeer quickly uses his other hand grabs his Main Gauche dagger and drives it right into Hernan's throat. The musketeer takes the Main Gauche out of Hernan's throat, raises his sword and yells out "Vive le Roi!" (Long live the King). Expert's Opinion The Musketeer won because even though both had the same armor and so were even the musketeers had the better training, combat experience, and health. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Oda Nobunaga (by Kazanshin) Blue sky, blue sea. The blue never changes as an unstained color of these coasts of New Zealand. Another prominent thing on the coasts is the red sand. Always covered in blood, always littered with the dead. War after war, battle after battle. However, this time, it’s different. No battles had been fought. It was a one-sided massacre. “本当にあれでよかったのか？原住民の戦士たちを皆殺しにしてしまったぞ。(Are you sure that was a good idea? We killed all of the native warriors.)” “別によかろう。手を出したのは奴らじゃ。(Why care? They struck first.)” The Maori village’s guardians had been slaughtered, without a single chance of victory. A while before A group of samurai land on the beach, exploring further inland. They keep walking forward, holding their muskets close to themselves, until one of them is hit in the head by something. “いたッ！(Ouch!)” The samurai holds his head as two others crouch and look after him. The projectile, a throwing spear-club looking object, had struck the samurai in the head, but bounced off the helmet. One of the samurai looks around, and spots a man with tan skin and almost no clothing hiding behind a bush. Standing next to him, other men, some of them carrying weapons akin to the one that hit his friend. “いたぞ！(There he is!)” The samurai fires his tanegashima, killing the man and scaring the others away. The explorers chase the men and find the village. As they start getting near, another group of warriors start charging at them with primitive weapons. Back to the present “ここまで来て、原住民共とぶつかるとは...(To come all the way to this land, just to clash against natives…)” “おい！殿がおみえだぞ！(Hey! The Lord is here!)” The samurai get on their knees and bow as their rulers walks between them. them. Clad in the finest armor crafted with the best of tamahagane, Oda Nobunaga, unifier of Japan, and hopefully soon to be ruler of this new island, walks through the ranks of his 20 bodyguards and glances around the village. “皆殺しにしたのか？(Did you kill them all?)” “いえ。女子供や戦わぬものは皆散り散りに。(No sir. The kids, women and civilians scattered and ran away.)” “それが良かろう。悪者にされると、後々厄介じゃ。それより、奥地に進むぞ。こんなちっぽけな村よりも話のわかる王がいる集落があるはずじゃ。(That is for the best. Being a villain would only work against me. Anyways, we must advance. There must be a settlement bigger than this tiny village, with a king who would be more open to negotiations.)” Nobunaga and his men starts exploring further around the coasts, looking for more villages and, potentially, treasures. Meanwhile Another side of the island. Another village slaughtered. These men, however, are veterans of massacre. They’re professianals of conquering, pillaging and gathering riches. Conquistadors. The conquerors. The ones who brought the Aztec Empires to the ground and took over the New World. Clad in toledo steel armor, these mercenaries are here for yet una otra aventura. “Hahaha! ¡Estos guerreros nativos nunca tuvieron una oportunidad! (Hahaha! These native warriors never stood a chance!)” “¡Oye! ¡Mira lo que encontré! (Hey! Look what I found!)” The conquistadors gather around their friend and look in awe as he shows them a handful of jade jewelry. Necklaces, rings, earrings, even maces! If such a precious resource is found here, there is no way the spaniards are stopping here! “Oh! ¡El capitán viene! (Oh! The captain is coming!)” The conquistadors line up as their leader, Hernan Cortes, governor of New Spain and soon of this island too, walks through them. “Ohoho! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? (Ohoho! What do we have here?)” “Jade, señor. Y los nativos tienen más. (Jade, sir. And the natives have more.)” “¿¡Qué estamos esperando!? ¡Adelante! (What are we waiting for?! Onwards!)” The conquistadors start moving, looking for more riches to exploit of this land, which they were confident of soon making the possession of the Spanish. The two expeditions start moving near each other, although their sight is blocked by a sandy hill. The advance, unsuspecting. 500 meters… 400 meters… 300 meters… 2 0 0 m e t e r s...…….. “ん？(Hmm?)” “Es eso… (Is that…)” 100 meters. Field of view is clear. The battle is on. “南蛮人だー！(It’s the Nanban!)” “Japones! (Japanese!)” Oda is a single instant quicker to react. He points his tanegashima at the Spanish cannoneer and fires from horseback. The bullet strikes the man in the head, dropping him cold on the ground. Nobunaga: 20 Cortes: 19 “守備の陣！(Defensive formations!)” “A la carga! (Charge!)” The conquistadors charge, brandishing their weapons, as the samurai take a defensive position, with the yari wielding pikemen standing next to the musketeers. The two sides exchange gunshots. However, with 6 gunners on Oda’s side and only 4 on Cortes’ side, the Oda’s fusillade causes far more damage, with the superior guns only helping the samurai. Nobunaga: 18 Cortes 15 As both sides reload their muskets, the conquistador cavalry almost reaches Oda’s forces. However… “槍壁の陣！(Spear wall formation!)” The pikemen hold their spears tightly in front of them, creating a wall of spears ready to skewer the spanish horsemen. Three of the conquistador manage to stop abruptly in front of the pikes, but two of them are unable to do so. They run into the wall, impaling their horses into the long spears. As the spaniards are thrown off their steeds, they’re killed by the samurai’s sword strikes. Cortes: 13 The remaining horsemen retreat away, back to their infantry, and get off their horses to charge. However, Nobunaga, who had reloaded his tanegashima, fires at one of the horses. The horse, hit in the shoulder, goes in a painful rampage and kicks one of the spaniards in the head, killing him, before it’s decapitated with a halberd. Cortes: 12 With 7 men left, the conquistadors start wavering. Seeing this, Nobunaga takes the opportunity. “大砲、撃て！(Cannon, fire!)” The taihou fires at the infantrymen, killing two of them. Cortes: 10 “¡Es inutil! ¡Tenemos que escapar! (It’s useless! We have to escape!)” However, as the conquistadors get ready to rout, like a prince on a white horse, Cortes reaches his men. “¡No! ¡Tenemos que avanzar si queremos ganar! (No! We have to advance if we are to win!)” Seeing their leader charge courageously, the Spanish forces find the courage they had lost, inspired by the man who led them to their greatest victories. The musketeers of both side finally finish reloading, but are unable to fire massed volleys because of the melee that just begun, fearing friendly fire. 3 of the 4 spanish arquebusiers put their guns away, instead drawing their espada swords and charging towards the main lines, where the battle intensifies. The yari wall holds off the conquistadors for a while, killing one of them, but the spanish eventually manage to break in. Cortes: 9 With the wall breached, Cortes swings his espada from horseback, decapitating one of the samurai. Nobunaga: 17 The yari men, engaged in melee combat, are forced into a much less advantageous position. One of them throws his yari to the ground and draws his uchigatana. He engages the opposing conquistador, who swings down his halberd. He sidesteps and strikes at the conquistador’s side, failing however to cause any lethal damage. The conquistador bludgeons his enemy in the head with the halberd, knocking him down and dead. Nobunaga: 16 “騎兵！散れ！(Cavalry! Disperse!)” The Oda horsemen disperse as the central brawl continues, taking a bad turn for the samurai. One of the conquistadors stabs a samurai through the the throat with his espada ropera, before getting shot in the head with a tanegashima. Cortes: 8 Nobunaga: 15 Another spaniard swings his espada at a samurai, who blocks and parries with the pole of his yari. He then trips the European with the spear’s rear side, finally finishing him off by stabbing the downed opponent in the chest with his pike. Cortes: 7 Cortes, still on his horse, has his steed kick a samurai in the head while he stabs a Japanese with his espada. Nobunaga: 13 Nobunaga, having reloaded his tanegashima once more, shoots another conquistador through the chest, before charging into battle with his uchigatana. Cortes: 6 “おのれ貴様！(Why you!)” Nobunaga charges at Cortes, blade in hand, and strikes as hard as he can. The blade is parried by Cortes’ espada ropera. The spaniard thrusts his blade at the daimyo, who deflects with his own blade. Meanwhile, the remaining arquebusier mans the long gun and fires in the hole, killing three samurai and one conquistador in the process. Nobunaga: 10 Cortes: 5 Oda and Hernan keep swordfighting, until a halberd-armed conquistador pulls the daimyo off his horse. A samurai charges and takes a strike aimed at his lord. Nobunaga: 9 An espada armes conquistador swings down his blade at a samurai, who was reloading his tanegashima. The samurai dodges a few swings, until he blocks an overhead strikes of the Spanish with his musket. The blade gets stuck in the wood, giving the Japanese time to draw his uchigatana and thrust it into the aggressor’s throat. Cortes: 4 Cortes, still on his horse, is blocked from attacking Oda by a yari armed samurai, who manages to hook him off his steed. However, Cortes quickly gets back up and stabs his aggressor in the face. Nobunaga: 8 Suddenly, from behind, the dispersed samurai cavalry charge at the conquistadors’ backs. One of them is trampled, leaving only one spaniard to fight alongside Cortes. Cortes: 3 However, the two remaining Spanish dismount two of their foes with their halberds, killing them as they hit the ground. Nobunaga: 6 The conquistador back behind fires the long gun once again, killing two mounted samurais. He is, however, quickly shot in the head by a tanegashima shot. Nobunaga: 4 Cortes: 2 Cortes, outnumbered and faced against cavalry, fears the worst. He draws a cross on his steel breastplate, before letting out a warcry and preparing to charge at his enemies. However, suddenly, a spear flies out of a nearby bush and kills one of Nobunaga’s horsemen. Nobunaga: 3 The samurais and the two conquistadors turn around to look at the attacker. Native Maori warriors, hellbent on getting revenge for their fallen friends. Another taiaha is thrown, impaling another samurai through the throat. Nobunaga: 2 The remaining samurai jumps off his horse, out of fear that the horse would be killed, and with it himself too, and runs up to his lord. The two draw their weapons and prepare for battle. The conquistadors point their halberds towards the natives. Round 2 was beginning. The natives charges in and one of them swings his mere club at Nobunaga, who cuts his arm off and decapitates him, before stabbing a Maori behind him through the stomach, then ripping the blade out to slash another Polynesian across the chest. Nobunaga’s samurai fights fiercely, first slashing a cannibal across the face with his yari tip, then parrying an incoming taiaha swing with the shaft and impaling the Maori in the guts. Another savage attacks from behind with a shark tooth club, but the samurai bashes his head sideways with the yari’s shaft. Cortes fights equally brutally. He first cleaves a Maori in the shoulder with his halberd, then bashes another’s head in with the halberd’s bludgeon. Two cannibals jump at him from both the front and behind, but the conquistador smashes the polearm’s blade into the head of the savage in front of him, then lets go off the halberd and slashes the would-be backstabber in the throat with his espada ropera. Suddenly, Nobunaga’s soldier swings his yari at him from behind. Hernan blocks with his ropera and kicks the Asian away. The samurai thrusts two times, both deflected by the conqueror of the New World, who then cuts the spear in half. Cortes thrusts, but the samurai draws his sword and bashes the blade away. Out of nowhere, a Maori swings his mere at Cortes, who blocks with his espada. This gives the Nobunaga’s henchman time to swing at the conquistador, who uses the native as a human shield. The samurai’s blade cuts the body straight in half, allowing him to thrust with both of his hands towards the Spaniard, who once again deflects with his sword, then throws a thrust of his own at the samurai, who ducks a taiaha swing from a Maori, which ends up clashing with the espada. The samurai kicks Cortes in the guts, and gets ready to finish him off, but a maori warrior bashes him in the back of the head with a mere, hitting the nape, only protected by chainmail. Using his last remaining strength, the samurai turns around and decapitates the maori, then collapses. Thus ends the life of the honorable Japanese warrior, who fought until his last breath for his lord. Nobunaga: 1 Meanwhile, Nobunaga cuts down native warrior after warrior with his katana. A Polynesian comes at him from behind with a mere, but he swiftly stabs him through the guts. Another tries to stab him with a taiaha, but the daimyo dodges to the side, leaving the katana in his victim’s stomach, leaving the poor man to suffer and try to dislodge the blade from his body. Oda grabs the aggressor’s taiaha and pulls it out of his hands, using it in a similar manner to a naginata to slash across the man’s face, hitting the front of the brain. The maori collapses, holding his face in pain. Nobunaga then turns around and rips the katana out of the suffering native’s stomach, then decapitates him. As the daimyo turns around again, he sees Cortes’ man charge at him with his halberd. Oda dodges the charge and swings his katana down, to which the Spanish responds by blocking with the shaft. Nobunaga kicks the conquistador away and thrusts his blade at the man’s chest, stabbing through the plate. While the penetration isn’t serious (about an inch or so), the conquistador holds his chest in pain, and Nobunaga yanks the katana out. However, seeing how his sword is ineffective against his opponent’s armor, the daimyo bolts off towards the dead body of one of his horsemen, cutting three Maori in his way. The conquistador chases him closely behind, and as Nobunaga picks up the horseman’s yari, swings his halberd down. The samurai sidesteps just in time and thrusts at his foe. The blade once again makes contact with the plate armor, penetrating another inch inside the steel. However, this time, the Spaniard ignores the pain and cuts the yari at the blade level with a drawing slash of his espada ropera. Nobunaga looks at his severed yari with awe as the conquistador grins, but the Demon King quickly retaliates by, calling things by their name, beating the shit out of the off guard conquistador with the wooden shaft, finally smashing his exposed face and cracking his skull. Cortes looks around while fighting off the Maoris, then sees the enemy leader bludgeon his last comrade to death with quite literally a stick. Seeing this, he furiously charges at the daimyo, who, turning around, sees his enemy. Quickly, he draws his katana and blocks a swing of the espada ropera. Cortes quickly steps back and thrusts with his blade, with Nobunaga sidestepping and bashing the sword to the side. This time, the samurai lord swings his katana, with the conquistador leader parrying with his espada. Four Maori warriors jumps at the leaders, two towards each, but the conquerors both slash the first attacker and stabs the second through his chest with their blade, before spinning around to slash at their main foe. The two blades collide once again, creating sparks in the air. The once fierce Maoris start wavering, seeing these two strangers fight like demons. The remaining courageous ones all charge in at once, and the battle takes a whole other turn. Nobunaga thrusts through a Maori behind him, decapitates another one and swings at Cortes, who amputates a Polynesian’s arm, stabs another through the neck, blocks the swing and strikes with a swing of his own, which Nobunaga blocks before throwing a Maori to the ground with Jujutsu and stomping on his face while grabbing his mere and throwing it at the conquistador, who slashes an X in the chest of a cannibal then thrusts through his heart before getting hit in the helmet by the thrown club. Nobunaga cuts a man in two, then two men into four, before attempting the same with the Spanish, who manages to recover and stab two natives in their throats and block the slash. The Maoris finally break, all running for their lives from these demons of steel and blood. However, Cortes has no fear. He twists his sword and with a quick wrist movement, disarms the daimyo and points his sword at his throat. “Aha! ¿Quién está muerto ahora, señor? (Aha! Who’s dead now, señor? ?)” “少し、話をせんか？我々も野蛮な男ではなかろう。話し合おうではないか。(Why don’t we talk a little? We are not savages. Let’s talk this out.)” Nobunaga steps back slowly as Cortes advances at the same pace. Suddenly, Nobunaga lets out a surprised yell and point at behind Cortes, who turns around, fearing another Maori attack. However, no such thing was coming. Hernan turns back towards the daimyo, and sees him swinging a greenstone mere club straight towards his face. ''It was at this moment that Hernan Cortes knew, he f####ed up. '' The mere shatters the Conquistador’s skull in a bloody strike, felling the almighty conqueror of the New World once and for all. “勝者はこの第六天魔王、織田信長じゃ！(I, Oda Nobunaga, Sixth Demon King, am victorious!)” Nobunaga lets out a yell of victory and starts heading back towards his tekkousen battleship, leaving the beaches littered with dead men. Soon, these lands would be his. Expert's Opinion This was almost too close to call, but in what can only be described as the pinnacle of samurai vs conquistador, the Sixth Demon King emerges with one more vote than the Conqueror of the New World. This was mainly due to his superior firearms and the fact that Nobunaga was a far more tactical and experienced general in the battlefield. The Conquistadors were also mainly mercenaries of varying reliability and training, while Nobunaga’s men were trained, disciplined and loyal samurai. There was also the fact that while Nobunaga built up his power facing equally powerful foes as him such as Takeda Shingen, Uesugi Kenshin and most importantly Imagawa Yoshimoto, Cortes had to bring armor, steel, diseases and guns to a stone-age empire, and still lost half his men. These factors allowed the unifier of Japan overcome the disadvantages of an inferior polearm, a shorter blade and a marginally inferior armor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Genghis Khan (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Orleans, France After Joan of Arc and Vlad the Impaler's demise at the hands of Genghis Khan and his Mongols, what remained of Europe was desperate to find someone to push them back. Spain sent Hernán Cortés, the Conquistador not content with his conquest of the Aztecs and Cuba, and now wanted all of Europe to hail him as a savior. Genghis and his forces were still recovering from the battle with the French Knights so there was no more perfect time to challenge the Mongol to a duel. Hernán had one of his men get off horseback and set up his Arquebus along with an infantryman who lit the fuse and took aim at the recovering Mongols. Khan awoke in shock at the sound of guns going off and was even more surprised to see that not only had the other Mongols not arrived, his two infantrymen were bleeding on the ground. More annoyed at the cheap shots then anything else, Genghis and his remaining soldiers grabbed their Recurve Bows. A hail of arrows flew through the air but the plate held up much better than the lamellar. Unfortunately, one of the Conquistadors got an assault arrow in his eye and fell over dead. Cortés' smile went away and he ordered his cavalry to draw their Espada Roperas and his infantryman to pick up the Alabarda. Khan and one of his men drew their Turko-Mongol Sabers while the last horseman picked up his Jida Lance. Both sides charged at each other but the length of the Jida won out and another Conquistador was slain with 8 inches of steel in his throat. But his sacrifice was not in vain as the Lance was stuck, making the infantryman's job easier with his Alabarda dragging the Mongol off his horse before stabbing his chest with the spike. He raised the halberd again and slammed the axe down on his foe's face before smelling something burning and seeing the grass beneath him in flames. Genghis smirked at his flaming arrow causing the poor Conquistador to roll around in agony but was unprepared for the Espada Ropera barely missing his face. His last Mongol barely blocked the blow with his Turko-Mongol Saber but was knocked off balance and the sword stabbed through his neck instead. He soon saw another blade coming towards him but was too slow and his head rolled off his shoulders. Hernán patted his tassets with the Espada Ropera, taunting his foe, as Khan glared at him with the bloodstained Turko-Mongol Saber. Both leaders charged but went with opposite attacks, the Spanish Steel glanced off the lamellar and the curved steel only pushed Cortés backwards but both fell off their horses. Hernán pulled out his buckler and Genghis pulled out his steel shield before the two hacked at each other repeatedly, trying to get past each other's defense. Cortés and Khan tired of the duel and both stabbed forwards, the Espada Ropera punctured through the steel shield and the Turko-Mongol Saber barely poked through the buckler. However the Mongol pushed forwards, knocking the Conquistador off balance, and raised his Saber for the killing blow but was pulled backwards by an Alabarda. Genghis attempted to fight back but Hernán's Espada Ropera stabbed through his arm. Cortés nodded at the burnt infantryman who grinned sadistically as he dragged Khan to a wooden pole in the field. Genghis was strapped to the garrote and it slowly tightened around his throat. Hernán Cortés had one sentence for the slowly dying Genghis Khan. "Debería agradecerte, me has dado más oportunidades para la conquista." After retreating to the Spanish army sent to fight the Mongols, Hernán Cortés and his Conquistador presented Genghis Khan's head to Charles I the Emperor and gained control of the Spanish armed forces for a retaliatory conquest into Asia. Winner:Hernán Cortés Expert's Opinion Genghis Khan was the far better conquerer and this showed with his domination of the X-Factors and multitude of tactics but Hernán Cortés was far more advanced with his Spanish Steel and gunpowder making killing the Mongols much easier than it was for Genghis to kill the Conquistadors. Hernán won due to a reason that existed since the original season of Deadliest Warrior, you can be a better fighter but still lose to a gun. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joan of Arc (by Laquerius) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Battle vs. Qi Jiguang (by Battlefan237) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Battle vs. Michael the Brave (by Impaler5150) Hernan Cortez & 5 conquistadors want to seize the gold that can be found in Moldavia. Michael the the Brave & 5 of his soldiers, unaware of the conquistadors' arrival. Cortez fires the arquebus, killing one of Michael's soldiers (4-5). Michael, sensing urgency, fires his hand cannon, killing a conquistador (4-4). Michael runs from his position along with his men to chase down Cortez and the conquistadors. The conquistador carrying the alabarda impales a soldier (3-4). Moments later, the alabarda bearer turns around and is beheaded by Michael's soldier wirh the halberd (3-3). Hernan signals for his horse. Michael takes the halberd from his deceased soldier, and knocks Hernan off the horse as Hernan attempts a charge at Michael. Moments later, Michael's soldier goes over to kill Hernan, Cortez' soldier kills him with the bludgeoning part of the alabarda to the head (2-3). Michael' soldier, finished loading the hhand cannon, fires but misses the conquistador. But the conquistador comes in and is beat to death with the hand cannon (2-2). Cortez' remainjng conquistador hides behind the horse while Micharl hunts him down. With his back turned, Michael beheads him with the kilij (2-1). Hernan gets back on his horse as Michael goes to retrieve the halberd. But as that occurs, Hernan slices the throat of Michael's remaining soldier (1-1). Hernan, still on his horse, charges at Michael. Michael sidesteps him, removing him from the horse with the halberd. Both commanders grab their swords to spar. They both swing with Michael denting Hernan's armor but Cortez doing minimal damage to Michael's armor. As Michael attempts to decapitate Hernan, Hernan stabs Michael through the throat, bleeding him out immediately (0-1). Cortez enters the castle not only to claim the castle, but all the treasure as well. Expert's Opinion Cortez wins due to slightly better armor, but he was also a slighty better commander. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Spanish Warriors Category:Black Powder Weapons Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Royal Warriors